Destiny Child
by NewSkiea
Summary: What will occur between Ozai and this exotic woman with a mysterious past?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1:The Prize

Summary:A mysterious, beautiful young fire/water bender is found after Commander Zhao raids a small Earth Kingdom village,Oshaiku. He decides to give her to Lord Ozai as a gift. Who is this young woman? What part does Lord Ozai play on her destiny?

The moon had reached its fullness and lit the earth with its eerie glow. Below, in the tiny village of Oshaiku the voices of angry villagers, yelling obscenities, could be heard. A young woman was fleeing from an angry crowd of villagers. Behind the villagers, flames raged, destoying their homes. The tortured screams of innoncents trapped by the alluring ,yet deadly, flames pierced the once peaceful evening air.

"Come back here,you monster!" someone yelled, their voice dripping with hatered.

"You brought the Fire Nation here, you fucking whore!"

She ran as fast as her long legs would carry. She prayed that her legs would hold her. Almost as if hearing her thoughts, a tall lanky soldier appeared. She grabbed him,and began shaking him.

"Please, you have to help me, if you don't they'll kill me" she yelled hysterically.

The soldier punched the girl in the face, rendering her unconscious. He took the young woman into his arms and carried her to the fire nation ship that seemed to be waiting for him.

* * *

Zhao took in the sight of the young woman before him. She was wearing a white robe which created a stark contrast between her dark skin and the milky fabric. Simply put , she was breathtakingly stunning. Her skin was dark and resembled the finest black silks. She had curly flame colored hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She was also well endowed with deep, round, womanly curves, large, full breasts, and full, rose colored lips that were made for kissing. He was fighting the urge to wake her from her sleep and take her right there. The young woman awakened. She screamed. Zhao put a hand over her mouth to keep her from bit his hand. Zhao lifted her up by her collar. Her eyes widened in fear when he conjured flames into his free hand.

"You will behave, or I will show you the same respect I show to a disobedient dog,"Zhao said with a deadly edge.

She nodded her head. Zhao dropped her on the matress she was sleeping in.

"What is your name?"

"Amira Shu,"she answered, her voice trembling.

"A lovely name,"Zhao complimented her.

"My mother was foreign, she named me before she died," Amira offered, with fear still evident in her voice.

A soldier entered the room. He bowed poiltely.

"Admiral, we will be arriving to the homeland in a few minutes,"the soldier said.

"Excellent, have the Fire Lord's gift prepared properly," Zhao commanded, turning sharply on his heel to face the fire nation insignia that hung from the wall.

The soldier grabbed her and led her to a group of old women stripped her to the skins and began to wash her. One of the women used firebending to heat the water. One woman grabbed a bottle of jasmine tea shampoo and applied a generous amount to her hair. Two women worked the shampoo into her hair, making a white lather.

Three women scrubbed her body with scented soaps. Once the bath was over, they began to dress her in a midnight blue silk quipao with golden blossoms on the shoulder. The garment clung to her alomost like a second once curly hair had been straightened and pulled into an elegant chignon that was decorated with a silver butterfly pin.

* * *

Lord Ozai glanced at the young woman before him, appreciating the generous amount of curves that showed through the silk quipao. She bowed before him, not wanting to have the world's best firebender angry with her.

"My lord, I present to you this lovely flower,"said Commander Zhao.

"What a rare and beautiful flower she is," Ozai replied

Zhao frowned slightly.

Amira growled low in her throat. She couldn't believe that she was being used to barter, or whatever. Who were they to decide her fate?

"Guards, take her to my chambers immediately,"Ozai ordered.

* * *

I glanced around the palace as the guarda led me to the Fire Lord's chambers. To anyone it would look like I was simply in awe of the palace, but I was examining where the guards were placed. I noticed that there were three places where guards weren't posted.

_" Damn, I'll need more time here to find out when the guards leave their posts and change shifts,"_she thought.

She was led to a pair of gold double door with the detailed illustrations of Lord Ozai firebending. One of the guards shot flames at the door. The doors opened, as if compelled by some force. She was amazed by the sheer size of the room. It was the size of the village square in Omashu.

The floor was golden, and the ceiling had the Fire Nation insignia intricately carved into it. In the center of the room there was a large four poster bed that had a variety of differently colored fabrics draped over it. It could easily accomodate five grown men. On either side of the bed, there were two women bowing. The women were handsomely outfitted in black quipaos with flames and red flowers adorning the neckline and hem. Each woman wore her long dark hair in a braid that went to the center of her back.

I had never in my life seen such decadence. If the Fire Lord could afford this kind luxury, why didn't he take better care of his people? Many of his subjects lived in hovels and caves, and had to rob to feed their families.

One guard threw me inside and left. I looked around for some place to hide. I had other plans for myself that didn't inclulde a whore for some old bastard who could care less about-

My thoughts were interrupted as Lord Ozai entered his chambers. He immediately signaled for the two women to leave. They hurried away almost as if someone had set fire to them. As if on cue, Ozai dropped his robes. He was tall and elegantly sculpted like an Egyptian god. His dark hair fell to his waist,and his golden focused on her; clouded by obvious lust.

His lips curled into a lecherous grin. I could not hide the look on my face; a mixture of surprise and awe. His body was muscular and tanned, something that I had only drempt of .


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:

**warning: LEMON. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

She greedily drank in the sight of Lord Ozai, a fantasy that had somehow been made real. Men like this seemed to exist in fantasy only, yet here was Lord Ozai. Her eyes were so trained on him that she hadn't noticed how he was slowly creeping closer to me like an assassin ready to eliminate his target. She snapped back to life when she felt a pair of hands begin to untie her quipao. She brushed his hands away and jumped back. He grinned at her.

"Ah, so the little one enjoys playing games, as do I ," Lord Ozai said.

He stepped toward her. She blasted him with a ball of golden and crimson flames. Amira felt her lips curl into a smile, satisfied that she had done some damage to him. My smile quickly faded when she saw the flames bounce off his perfect, pale skin and it didn't even leave a mark. Ozai laughed heartily.

"You think a pathetic attack like that can harm the greatest fire bender in fire nation history?"

"No, but this one can!"She yelled.

With a running start, Amira jumped into the air and punched Ozai in the face. She sent him flying into the wall. She made a move for the door but was tripped. She looked back ,only to see Ozai grasping her ankle firmly. Amira tried to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her ankle and twisted it. Amira cried out in pain.

"S-stop,please!"she begged.

"Join me in bed and your pain will end here, or continue to fight me and this will only be the beginning if your pain." Ozai said.

Amira tried to move one of her ankles but he only grasped them more cried out again. Her ankle felt like it was beginning to break under the pressure.

"Submit and the pain will end," Ozai offered.

"No," she said.

He pressed harder on the already tender ankle. She squirmed under the pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'll join you,"Amira submitted.

Ozai scooped her into his arms and carried her to the four poster bed that seemed to be waiting for them. He laid her down on the bed and began to slowly undo the top to her quipao. He savored the sight of her dark colored breasts, which were being exposed more. He lowered his head to capture on of her dark nubs. Amira made a sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp. Ozai made circles around the nub with his expert tongue. Amira arched into him, allowing him to take more of her into his hot mouth.

He teased the other nub with his fingers, pulling at the sensitive flesh. She moaned again. Ozai's mouth wandered lower until he found the place he was looking for. While one was still teasing her breast, the other was busy making circles around her pearl. Amira began to pant. He brought his other hand down. He dipped one finger inside her. He felt her walls clench around his finger, and added another. He began to thrust the two fingers inside her. Wetness began to drip down his fingers. Amira began to buck her hips, bearing down on his fingers so she could feel them deeper. Only moments later, she came on his fingers.

Ozai grinned satisfied with his work. He licked his fingers clean, savoring the sweet taste of her nectar. He buried face in her womanhood, greedily drinking everything she had to offer. The sounds of her moans drove him insane. He could feel himself grow harder. She came again,and he lapped at the juices, drinking them like they were some kind of fine rare wine. He began to make a trail of juicy butterfly kisses that lead up to the nape of her neck. Gently, Ozai bit down on the small juncture between her shoulder and neck. Amira moaned louder.

Ozai brought his fingers to meet her lips and Amira accepted them, licking her essence off his fingers. She savored the sweet taste of herself. Ozai brought his lips to meet hers. She could taste her cum on his lips. Her tongue darted out and ran across her bottom lip. She parted her lips to accept him. Their tongues began to battle for dominance. His tongue explored the new territory of her mouth. Amira gently grasped his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled. Ozai moaned in surprise.

Ozai parted her legs. He began to slowly grind his clothed erection against her dripping womanhood. He moaned louder when he felt her hand grasp the head of his staff. She made small circles around the head with her thumb. Amira broke the kiss, and led Ozai to a standing position. She went on her knees, and latched on to the waistband of Ozai's pants with her teeth. She pulled them down, only to reveal Ozai's stiffened manhood. She took him into her mouth, gently teasing the tip with her tongue. She engulfed his length, brushing her tongue against the underside of his shaft. She slid his length slowly out of her mouth, allowing her mouth to wrap around the head of his shaft. He pushed her down farther, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. She teased his sac, making small circles around each testicle with her thumbs. She squeezed them gently. He came in her mouth and she eagerly swallowed his load.

He pulled her to her feet and laid her down on the bed. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He penetrated her with inhuman speed. Amira cried out from the sudden intrusion. Ozai captured one of her delectable nipples in his mouth. Amira threw her head back and moaned. She arched her back and pushed his head down farther. He tore his head away from her breast, and changed positions. He raised her leg and put it over his shoulder. He pounded into her. She pressed her hips up against him. She tightened her walls around him, earning a moan. Their bodies trembled as they came together. Ozai collapsed on top of Amira. They kissed one last time.

He rolled over onto his side of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. She turned onto her stomach and flipped her hair. He looked over at her.

"Who taught you how to please a man like that?" he asked.

Amira blushed.

"We have all night,"Ozai said.

"When I was younger, my mother had a male friend who was about 22," Amira began," I saw them having sex and was curious."

"And?"

"I asked Juni, an older male friend of mine if he wanted to try a few things,"Amira replied.

"He taught you very well," Ozai complement.

He slid under the covers and playfully nipped at her full , luscious backside.


	3. Chapter 3

** One year later**

Ozai released his hair from its usual top knot, and let his dark, silky tresses fall to his waist. His golden eyes fixed in a penetrating stare at some spot on one of the tapestries that hung from the golden walls. His thoughts were fixated on her, the mysterious and captivating woman that had been brought to the palace about two years ago. She was strange, one minute she was as sweet lechi nuts, and then she was as fiery as a hell cat.

It wasn't just her personality that fascinated him. Oh, no he admired her appearance. She was an overall contrast to many women in the Fire Nation. Her skin was dark like black silk, her hair was the color of flames, and her body was plentiful. She had high, elegant, sharp cheek bones…

As he was contemplating Amira, his advisor, Li Chan entered the throne room. Li Chan was elegantly dressed in red, silk robes that bared the Fire Nation insignia and had sleeves that fanned out, almost hiding his hands. His dark hair was placed into a top knot, and his hands were clasp together. Li Chan's eyes were fixed at the back of the Lord. He was seemingly in deep thought, and he knew who about… That woman had a hold on his lord that was beginning to concern him.

"My Lord, I must speak with you, it is urgent,"he said.

"Why are you interrupting my thoughts?" Ozai snapped.

"I must speak to you about your mistress," Li answered.

"Why does she concern you?" Ozai questioned.

"This woman is beginning to affect your rule over our country, I can't help but be concerned," Li stated.

"Are you questioning my ability to rule?" Ozai asked.

"Yes my lord, I'm afraid I am," Li replied.

Ozai advanced upon Li before he had time to react. Li was now suspended in the air with Ozai's hand clamped around his throat. Li's face began to glow red.

"Never question me again, or it will be your last thought, understand?"Ozai fumed.

Li nodded vigorously. Ozai threw him into the door.

"Leave me," he commanded.

Li rushed out of the room.

"My lady you are with child," the physician said.

Amira buried her face in her hands. The physician looked at her, concerned. He turned on his heel, attempting to leave. Amira grabbed the back of his robes.

"Please don't tell him, I beg you," she cried.

"My Lady I must tell him of all my findings,"the physician replied.

Amira broke down and cried. The physician helped her and led her to a sitting room. He went to a small kitchen. He placed a small kettle on top of a wood burning oven. He looked at her through a window above the stove.

"My lady, please try and relax, you shouldn't put a strain on the child you carry," the physician warned.

"How will I tell him?" Amira asked.

"I don't know Lady, but you must," the physician said.

"You have been caring for me since I came here, and I have not once learned your name,"Amira said.

"I am Iroh,"the physician said.

"Well, thank you for caring for me,"Amira said.

The kettle whistled loudly, telling everyone in the room that the tea was ready. Iroh went into the kitchen and prepared two cups of tea. He handed one to Amira.

"Thia tea is a special blend I made myself, it will make your pregnancy more comfortable,"Iroh said.

Amira sipped the tea, allowing the warm liquid to spill down her throat. It was delicious.

"Delicious!" Amira said.

"I will send you a cup of this tea every morning," Iroh said.

Amira disrobed and slid under the red silk covers, patiently waiting for Ozai to join her so she could deliver the news about what she would be delivering in nine months. She gazed over at the wall, almost as if it had some kind of answer to her dilema. As if her thoughts had conjured him, Ozai appeared. He stripped down to the skins and slid under the covers next to her.

Ozai peeled the covers off her. Amira knew what he wanted. She turned to face him. His eyes were glazed over with lust. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by Ozai. He climbed on top of her.

"I'm on top tonight, dearest," he whispered huskily.

He lowered his head to her and capured the flesh of her shoulder between his teeth. Amira gasped a mixture of shock and pleasure. She moaned once more when she felt his tongue run over that same spot. His finger gently pulled at each of her nipples. He took the right one into his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking the sensitive nub. She moaned appreciatively. Ozai ran his fingers over her skin, making a trail down her bellybutton. Amira made a sound somewhere between a moan and a laugh.

He switched to the other nipple, pulling at the tender flesh with his teeth. Amira hissed. She placed her hand on Ozai's chest.

"Please stop, I have some important news for you,"Amira begged.

"What is it, dearest?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, "she replied.

Ozai looked down at her; an expression of pure shock decorated his fine features. He rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands.

"Do you know what you have done?" Ozai asked

Amira said nothing.

"You have ruined the royal family, no one in the Fire Nation will accept a whore's son as their ruler," he explained, shaking with anger," you have to get rid of it."

Amira's eyes widened in shock. She began to sob, crystal tears running down her face. Ozai pushed her down on the bed. He lowered his face to hers.

"You will have that thing taken care of or I will take care of it for you," he said angrily.

Ozai fell asleep next to her, but Amira was still awake thinking of her poor unfortunate child. Sometime later, she threw the covers back and began to write a note.

Dearest,

Over the course of a year, I have fallen deeply for you. But I will not endanger the life of my child for you. I will not end my pregnancy, but you will never see me again. We will both have what we want this way. I will have my child and you will have your kingdom. I hope you do well, my Lord.

Amira

She gathered a few items and made her way to the secret passage that led down to the marina. She was about to turn the last corner, only to find that Admiral Zhao was waiting for her there.

"Well well, look what we have here," Zhao said, "the little minx who stole Fire Lord's heart."

Amira backed away, only to find herself in the arms of a soldier. He wrapped his arms around her biceps. She began to struggle violently. Zhao strolled over to her and cupped her face in his hand. He placed his other hand on her stomach.

"Careful now, we certainly don't want such a precious child injured, now do we?" Zhao said.

That was the last thing Amira heard before the darkness engulfed her.

Amira awakened to find herself in a finely decorated room with her wrists bound to the bed. Zhao came into the room, wearing only a white towel.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Amira yelled.

"I can't do that, I have desired you for a long time, and I have you right where I want you," Zhao said.

Zhao dropped his towel and came over to the bed. He kissed Amira on the lips passionately. His hands wandered into the top of her quipao and found her swollen breasts. He squished them together, making Amira cry out in pain. He tore the entire outfit away from her body. She was completely nude before him. He took one of her dark nipples into his mouth

"I'll give you whatever you want, please stop," Amira begged.

"I already have what I want," he replied huskily.

He parted her legs and lowered his face to her womanhood. He gently inhaled the sweet spicy scent. He dipped a finger inside her. Amira sobbed loudly. She shuddered at his touch. Impatiently, he entered her until a stream of red liquid began to flow. Amira closed her eyes and sobbed louder.

All of a sudden, there was a loud swoosh followed by a loud scream. Amira opened her eyes only to find that Zhao was literally nothing more than a pile of ash. Standing over him was a concerned Lord Ozai. He took off his top and wrapped it around her. He carried her into the palace while she sobbed into his bare shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Special Delivery

I sat next to an unconscious Amira, her breathing steady and even. I placed my hand on her growing stomach, the child inside kicked. If there was one blessing here, it was the child who was apparently quite strong. Luckily, the doctors were able to brew teas that kept Amira and the child nourished for the past four months.

My eyes took in the sight of her slumbering form for the billionth time in the past three months. Why did the gods decide to punish me so? I know I was cruel but why did she have to suffer for my misdeeds? She coughed and I took her hand in mine. Her eyes fluttered open and her free hand immediately went to her swollen abdomen. The child kicked again and sighed in relief. I was speechless. She looked up at me, her eyes burning with anger and resentment. She scooted away from me. Ozai rushed over to her side and took he hands in his. He looked into her brown eyes.

"Please don't take him, my lord I beg you!" Amira sobbed.

"He is a part of you, and I would never harm any part of you," Ozai vowed.

Ozai parted her robes and kissed her stomach. A feeling of immense pride overtook his senses.

"He is a part of you too," Amira said.

A surge of pain shot through her abdomen, causing her to double over in pain. A stream of water rushed out from between her legs. She screamed. Ozai called out to one of the guards.

"Go get the doctor right now!" he roared.

"No need for that my lord, I am already here," Iroh said.

Iroh rushed to Amira's side. He parted her robes and parted her legs to get a look. She was beginning to dilate .

"Well?" Ozai asked impatiently.

"Your child is as impatient as you are, brother, she is in labor at this very moment," Iroh replied.

"How far along is she?" Ozai asked.

"Brother, you and I must leave immediately, I will call the midwives," Iroh said.

Amira cried out in pain again. Ozai rushed to her side, and took her hand in his. He glared at Iroh.

"I will not leave her like this," he growled.

Ozai sat behind Amira, her head resting against his muscular. He took her hand in his.

"My lord you may do as you wish, but it is unusual for the man to be present while the woman is about to bear children," Iroh explained.

Amira squeezed Ozai's hand as another contraction hit her. Ozai winced.

"_This woman has changed you so much and you do not even realize it," _Iroh thought.

"Don't just stand there looking like an idiot!" Ozai shouted at Iroh.

"Yes brother," Iroh replied.

Iroh looked again and saw the baby's head. A smile spread across his lips.

"I can see the head," Iroh said.

"Does he have a lot of hair?" Amira asked.

"A head full," Iroh replied," his head is rather large."

"I knew that already!" Amira yelled

She pushed and the baby fell into Iroh's waiting arms. Ozai peeled away his jacket and handed it to Iroh. Iroh swaddled the baby in it. He handed the small child to Amira

"Congratulations, a healthy boy," Iroh said.

Ozai took the baby, and Amira collapsed. Iroh rushed to her side.

"What is wrong with her?" Ozai asked.

"She is fine, childbirth is exhausting for women," Iroh replied.

"Brother you should go spend time with your son," he advised.

Ozai looked down at the small boy, who was barely five pounds. His skin was the color of weak tea. His eyes were brown with golden flecks, and his hair was dark and curly. The child looked up at his father and smiled. His small fists rested at either side of his head as he yawned. Ozai kissed the small boy on his cheek. A tiny blush crept across the creature's cheeks and a small coo escaped from his lips. He had never felt this way with either of older children. Surely, this small boy was the offspring of a deity because he was far too perfect to be any human creation.

"Your name is Shénmì," he whispered.


End file.
